


Life's Trials

by TheSullenPrincess



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Birthday Girl, Dilemmas, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I give him a name in this one!, I try to be funny, Romance, Some sad bits, Underage Drinking, intoxicated princess, king's blessing, mention of Link's Dad, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSullenPrincess/pseuds/TheSullenPrincess
Summary: Life is hard. It's even harder when a certain princess refuses to play nice and a certain knight refuses to give up. (Pregame BoTW)





	1. A Minor Test of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters.
> 
> Originally posted on my FF.net.

"This reckless behavior has got to stop! You need to remain from acting like a child and start acting like the princess you are! You have gone through nine different bodyguards in the past two months—_nine_! Do you realize that by running away you are endangering not only yourself, but the whole of Hyrule is being put in jeopardy, and all because you—_ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!_"

Zelda jolted awake with a start. She blinked away her sudden fatigue. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Standing idle for too long. Tend to nod off."

The King of Hyrule's cheek twitched. He glared at his daughter. "I have tried being patient with you. I give you the benefit of the doubt, yet you continue to mock our family's royal name. I have tolerated your childish antics for the last time, Zelda, and I won't stand for it any long—"

"Father, if I may cut into your monologuing for a quick moment?" Not waiting for a reply she said, "Those guards you assigned to me just can't keep up. It makes me wonder, are they even really Royal Guard material? I mean, if they can't even keep track one little girl what makes you think they're qualified for battle, or war, or protecting you, your people, and your lands?"

The whole room went silent. The king stared at his daughter. She stared straight back. Under their helmets, guards threw nervous glances at each other around the throne room. One could be heard shaking slightly, armor quietly rattled.

Finally, after a beat, King Rhoam said, "You will have a new guard assigned to you by tomorrow morning."

"How about this?" She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, hands clasped behind her back. "Assign me whoever—_however_ many guards you want. Two, eight, twenty. _But_—" she stopped moving, eyes shining with determination as the sun's rays cascaded in through a window, bathing her in a majestic glow. She continued, voice considerably more firm, "if I can evade them, if I manage to slip free from their care, then you have to drop this notion that I can't take care of myself without your men's protection and let me be." She paused before adding, "And you should really get better-trained soldiers because if _I_ can get passed them, Goddess knows Hyrule is doomed."

Again, silence blanketed the room. The rattling grew louder. Zelda took the opportunity to smile sweetly up at her father who was seated on his mighty throne high upon a pedestal, waiting for him to pass judgment. Not that she had anything to worry about. She knew exactly how this would play out. It always did.

At last Zelda heard him growl, "Just go to your chambers and stay there."

The princess stared up at him for a moment longer. Her smile grew before bowing, a bit too exaggeratedly, and spun on her heel to leave the throne room, her skirts twirling around her as she did so.

Once the doors had closed with a resounding boom, King Rhoam Bosphoramus turned to the nearest soldier who happened to be the captain and muttered, "Bring me the best man you have, nothing short of excellence, Captain." He frowned before growling. "And for Hylia's sake, man, whip these soldiers into better shape!"

▲△▲

The princess stared at her reflection while she ran a brush through her hair. The action caused a sigh to expel her lips in contentment. She had been awake for hours, excited to get the day's adventures started. Where would she go today, she wondered, braiding a section of hair slowly. Perhaps to the scorching depths of Death Mountain? Or to the frigid icy waters of Zora's Domain? Why not a casual stroll through Faron Woods? Or even Lost Woods? After all, she _did_ know the way. Shame she couldn't say the same about her new guard.

A giddy laugh escaped past her lips. Today was the day Zelda would show her father once and for all she was not a child and refused to be treated as such. Her 'childish antics', as her father had put it, were only to prove her point: she could look after herself without the need of escorts, bodyguards, or anything else her father tried forcing on her. And while it did make her feel slightly guilty always running away, disappearing, abandoning, traumatizing her protection detail, she had to admit, it was pretty damn funny to see the look on their faces knowing they had been outsmarted, bested, defeated by someone much younger than them.

It was a small price to pay, of course, to know soon, very soon, she would be free to roam on her own. To go wherever she wanted without needing to rely on anyone besides herself. Freedom was something she always felt was unobtainable, a far fetched dream. Although she supposed, it came with the curse of being royalty, and more so when one was the sole heir to the throne.

Not that Zelda wished to run away from her duties. But her father was in good health. There was no need for her to take up her duties as future queen just yet, not when the king was still around. All hail King Bosphoramus.

But simply being able to traverse the lands in search of adventure, unsupervised like many young adults her age, to be normal...

Normal. Now there was a word she would never associate with. She was far from it. Still. A girl could dream. And in the meantime, she could also take up a seemingly 'normal' stroll through Lost Woods.

Clipping her braid in place and smiling at herself in the vanity mirror, Zelda stood. Slipping on her boots, she made sure she had all that she needed before heading for the door—

—and stopping immediately. Standing just on the other side of the threshold stood a boy, about her age she guessed, with shaggy blond hair and blue sapphire eyes, his hand balled in a fist and hovering mere inches from her face.

"Can I...help you?" Zelda arched a brow.

The boy blinked. Zelda blinked. No one said anything for a heartbeat.

Suddenly aware that his hand was still in the air, the young man quickly pulled back his arm. A blush spread across his youthful face, riding it all the way up to his pointed ears. "I'm sorry, Your Highness," he mumbled, head bowed. "I didn't mean to catch you off guard. His Majesty said I would find you here still."

She frowned at this. Odd. Why would her father send a boy to her—Zelda's whole body stiffened. The air around her stilled. There was only one reason she could think of but... It couldn't be, could it? Had her father actually send her a kid to...

The princess bust out laughing, startling the boy so much his head snapped up with eyes as wide as saucers. This made Zelda laugh harder, doubling over as if in pain, her arms wrapped around her middle. Her whole body shook from her efforts. A tear escaped her eye.

The boy was looking frantically around the hall, sure that at any moment, a guard would walk upon the scene: a doubled-over princess struggling to breathe, red in the face, wailing at the top of her lungs... Oh, it would not look good for him. He would be held accountable and would surely get in trouble. He might even be accused of harming the princess. He would go to jail. Or worse.

The very thought panicked him into action. No guards had shown up yet but the boy wasn't going to risk it. He needed to get her attention and to get the situation under control. Dropping to one knee, the boy peered up at the girl's face. Yes, she was still laughing, and her face was still red. For some reason he couldn't understand, something appeared to be funny. He frowned. Had he said something wrong?

Sensing eyes on her, Zelda willed herself to calm down. It wasn't easy, but when she was able to breathe without feeling like her sides would split at the seams, she straightened and opened her eyes...only to be met with nothing. She looked down. "What are you doing down there?" She asked with a smirk gracing her features, her good mood still clearly evident.

He stared up at her, unsure if he should speak for fear she would laugh at him again. Her smile was a good indicator she wasn't upset, at least. The boy rose slowly, not wanting to make any sudden moves.

Zelda stared at the boy for a fraction of a minute. In that time, she noticed his clothes were sensible yet durable. Traveler's attire. Complete with worn leather boots and a belt containing small pockets for storage. A second leather belt was strapped across his chest, holding the sword and shield he carried in place at his back. His hair was long and tied at the nape. A pair of blue earrings matching his eyes were the last thing she noticed before she said, "So. My father sent you." It wasn't a question yet the boy still nodded his head in affirmation. "And you are...?"

He blushed again. "Forgive me. My name is Link, Your Highness."

"Link..." She repeated, testing out the new name and committing it to memory.

"Your Highness?"

"Call me Princess or Princess Zelda. No need to be so formal."

"Y-yes, Your—I mean, Princess."

A pause.

"How old are you, Link?" The princess questioned, going back to her earlier thoughts.

"Fifteen, Princess."

An awkward hush fell over the two. Unsure what he should be doing, Link looked away to stare at something on the carpet, giving Zelda enough time to process the situation.

The boy was no older than Zelda herself! What was her father thinking, really? Usually, he would saddle her up with big, strong, older fighters who had years—nay, _decades_ of experience in the ways of training, putting their life on the line for her. Out of all the formidable soldiers she knew her father had at his arsenal, and he chose this boy to be her next knight? This, _Link_?

_What's he up to?_ Zelda couldn't help but ponder. _Surely he's up to something. But perhaps Father has given up?_

Hope blossomed in her chest. _That must be it! He must want this whole display of my antics over with so he's given me an easy victory! Father is finally recognizing my ability to handle myself all on my own._ Zelda smiled wide now, watching the boy with sympathy. She hoped her father would go easy on Link and keep him around after he failed in his mission. Perhaps as a stable boy, or ranch hand. Maybe cleaning the bathrooms.

She sighed, drawing Link's eyes back to hers. It seemed she wouldn't need to go through all the trouble to lose her companion, after all. She would end this simply and quickly. No problem.

"How about we go for a nice ride, eh, Link?"

Or, so she thought.

▲△▲

Four days.

That was how long Link had been around now.

_Four days too long_, the princess inwardly thought as she ground her teeth in frustration. She didn't want to think how childish she looked at that moment, like a sullen brat who had been denied desserts before dinner. Staring out at nothing in particular on her private balcony, the sound of her curtains fluttered behind her but aside from that, it was just the sounds of nightlife. Zelda should be asleep, late as it was, but she just couldn't seem to turn her mind off. It was one of _those_ nights.

The chilly evening air was a welcoming feeling as it helped cool down the irritation that had settled in every corner of her body like an ache. Twinkling lights illuminated the night sky like tiny diamonds dancing against a velvet background and for once, Zelda wished to put off the day, to hold it at bay. Come sunrise, it would signal a new day. The _fifth_ day.

Nothing had worked thus far. No matter how hard she tried, it seemed he was always one step ahead of her. How was that possible? Zelda had no clue. He looked like an ordinary boy, nothing stood out as 'special' to her. Yet for every plan she had been able to execute he had thwarted it with ease.

Losing him on horseback. Fail.

Hiding out at Hyrule Forest Park. Fail.

Disappearing in a huge crowd. Fail.

Traversing through heat, snow, rain, wind, thunder. Fail, fail, fail, fail, FAIL.

Even in the Castle, her home, which she knew like the back of her hand, he had managed to _find her_. She just couldn't shake him!

Not for the first time, Zelda wondered if Link was a warlock or a wizard using magic to seek her out. A tracker? A spell? It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilities, however, something told Zelda that wasn't the case. Perhaps he was just…lucky.

She blinked at this. Then snorted at the stupidity of it. Luck had to run out sometime. And clearly, Link's luck didn't seem to be about to fail him anytime soon.

So then what in Hylia's name was it?!

Blowing away angrily at strands of hair that invaded her vision, she adjusting her weight from one leg to the other. Aside from how tired she would be come morning, not sleeping wasn't that bad, and really the only time she ever had to herself nowadays. With every passing day, Zelda felt herself getting sloppy with each attempt to escape her bodyguard. It was a feeling she'd never felt before and didn't even know what it was until recently: desperation, like a cornered animal unable to flee from a predator.

_What happens when I'm finally cornered? When I'm no longer able to run? No escape… What then?_

One look at her father's eyes one previous evening at supper had told her what. He had worn a smug look, like a man who had just won the most impossible of bets, all throughout their meal. He hadn't said anything. He hadn't needed to. While King Rhoam sat in delight, his mood the equivalent of a radiating beam of sun, his daughter's was the complete opposite. All through she had sat with a scowl on her face, not really tasting the food she put in her mouth, until she had finally excused herself through tight lips and proceeded to storm off to her chambers. Link had trailed after her, but the moment she had entered her room she had slammed the door in his face and had, quite simply, forgotten all about him, preferring instead to stew in her own rage alone.

Imagine her surprise, then, when she had opened her door hours later to take a calming walk through the gardens at night, to find Link sitting cross-legged with his sword and shield lying across his lap. Zelda remembered her words to him.

"Have you been sitting here this whole time?"

Silence.

"...Have you even slept?"

"I'm not tired."

That was when her bouts of sleepless nights and endless questions started to surface through her weary mind. What was Link sacrificing, she had wondered, in this futile task her father had appointed for him? What did he gain from all this? Is this even something he enjoyed doing or was he roped into doing this? Why the dedication? Not even her former handlers put this much devotion into their jobs so why was Link any different?

_So many questions…_ Her mind would not stop churning them out, like a waterwheel.

Zelda sighed and glanced back inside her room and then to the door, knowing that he was either sitting there outside of it (he did that whenever she tried more than once to escape in a day) or in the room directly across from hers.

_Enough. I need rest_. Her head was throbbing. Her longest-running bodyguard lasted a week and a half, yet just four days in with Link and already she was falling apart. But the difference between Link and her past bodyguards, Zelda realized, as she crossed over to her room and into bed, was that Link—apart from being very young, was also the only one who never talked her out of doing what he _knew_ she was doing. Unlike the others who prattled on nonstop. But the young man barely spoke, at all, and never had he uttered a word of defiance against her. Why? Why wouldn't he try to stop her but instead let her play out whatever scheme came to mind?

Was he scared of her authority? Probably. Did he fear her father? Most likely. Yet from the little Zelda had seen of her father and Link together she knew the king absolutely approved of Link. She even would go as far as to say Link could do no wrong in her father's eyes. Whether that was because Link had been the only one so far to throw big Deku nuts in her plans she didn't know, although Zelda had a feeling there was more to it than that.

She yawned into her pillow, the wonderful sensation of the soft mattress underneath her and the warm embrace of her covers were already lulling her fast into sleep. The sun would be up in a few hours and if she had any chance of trying to formulate a decent plan she needed to rest.

One last thought floated to the top of her consciousness though, before she was completely pulled under. It was the hope he at least was in a bed of his own for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second favorite idle animation (the first being when he's showing off his muscles while shirtless) is Link nodding off while standing haha. So I had to get Zelda doing it.
> 
> Also, I realize Deku nuts do not exist in BoTW. It just sounded better than Chickaloo nut haha.


	2. A Modest Test of Strength

Zelda yawned again.

Link cast her another look. Not that she could see it as he dutifully followed from a few steps behind her, their footfalls muted by the rug in the long hallway they walked down from. He wasn't exactly sure what the day's plan was, although, Zelda had said something about staying in the castle today, much to his surprise. He had said nothing and simply followed after his princess when they were through with their breakfast.

He watched as the princess stifled yet another yawn. Not for the first time did Link wonder if she had slept alright. He had almost been tempted to ask of her night but felt it inappropriate, and so, he let the matter go completely. It wasn't his job nor his business to ask questions or decide whether or not he thought she should stay in or go out. Link was there to serve as a silent knight and nothing more. Well, he supposed, and to stop her from venturing off alone. Which he had been doing a great job of if the praises from the king were to be believed.

But while Link felt pride over the king's words, the young knight also couldn't help but feel responsible for the misery he was causing the princess. She wouldn't voice it, of course, but Link knew it bothered her to be constantly watched, followed, and have her plans thwarted at every turn.

Still, Zelda treated Link civilly enough, he thought, absentmindedly nodding in greeting at a passing guard. Conversations between the two were still easy enough, if a little awkward at times. She had never shouted or taken her anger out on him or even blamed him for all that was happening to her. There was that one time she slammed a door in his face but he couldn't fault her for it. He had been about to walk into _her_ room. What _had_ he been thinking?

Gone was the laughing, smiling girl he had met five days ago, replaced with someone far more somber, yet, if Link were being honest with himself—and he was—he knew it could be a lot worse so he didn't mind the change, really. He could have easily been like Zelda's previous knights who told her what to do and never let her have a say in anything. But he wasn't. Link would carry out his duty to protect his princess but wouldn't interfere with any of her plans. Unless of course, it put her in peril's way.

Caught up in his own thoughts, he was, that Link almost slammed into Zelda's backside as she slowed her pace before coming to a full stop. Mumbling a quick apology, the knight looked ahead to see what had caused her to suddenly come to a halt in the middle of the corridor.

A tall, lanky young man, looking to be a few years older than both Link and Zelda, was running towards them. His chin-length white hair and robe whipped behind him like a shooting comet, while his red eyes were unwavering slits of concentration. He was a blur of white until he had finally reached the princess and only then did he stop and kneel with his head bowed, one hand on his thigh while the other was behind his back.

Link cocked his head to one side. He couldn't see Zelda's reaction from where he still stood from behind her but something told Link this man was well-known to her by the way her shoulders lost some of their tension.

"My lady," the man said, head still bowed, "would you permit my eyes to dwell on yours but for a moment, to remind myself that beauty still holds true in a world so bleak and unforgiving?"

Link's brows shot upward. What had he just said? Zelda chuckled at this, clearly finding the man's antics amusing.

"Oh, Malik," she giggled, waving her hand in a bid to get the man to stand. He did. "I thought you'd had gone back to Kakariko Village by now."

"I was on my way when I forgot…"

He paused. Zelda and Link blinked.

"I forgot my heart. For my lady holds it captive, and I am nothing more than a shell, a husk, without it. Though, a happy husk, I might add." Malik smiled brightly for emphasis.

Zelda rolled her eyes but returned his smile good-naturedly. "You should get going, Malik. I'm sure your family is eager to see you. The journey is very long and I'd hate to see you stranded in bad weather for a long period of time." Malik's smile grew at the sound of the princess worrying over his safety. In truth, Zelda was just too tired to deal with the Sheikah's overly cheeriness.

"Then I shall do as my lady commands!" He bowed deeply at the waist before coming up once more. "But first, may I recite to you the latest of my work? It is not yet finished, however, I would be more than happy to regale my lady to hold her over until my return."

"Perhaps another time, Malik. When you come back it should be finished, right? I'll hear it then."

This sent the man into overdrive. His smile grew, though Link didn't think it was possible. Wide eyes glittered with unshed tears and his whole body reverberated with happiness, like a bow's string after being plucked. Malik was already looking forward to some alone time with his lady after his return. A quiet stroll through the gardens, perhaps? Just the two of them—

Malik's whole demeanor changed suddenly. His posture stiffened, red eyes darted slightly behind the princess as if _just_ noticing Link for the first time. The young knight tried not to look offended as Malik asked, "My lady, who is this?" still not taking his eyes off Link.

As if she, too, had just realized Link was there—at this Link _really_ tried not to look offended—Zelda slightly turned her head to look back. "Oh. Malik, this is Link. Link, meet Malik."

Not long after, an awkward silence settled in the hallway. No one said anything for a couple of heartbeats. Zelda absently stared at the carpet and wondered when the last time the thing had been cleaned. Link stared at Malik. Malik stared at Link. Malik blinked first.

"Link…" Malik sounded out at last.

"Yup," Zelda muttered, with a popping emphasis on the 'p'.

Link contributed nothing.

More silence.

Then, a yawn.

Two pairs of eyes darted to the princess as she tried—and failed—to stifle it with a hand. She looked off to the side in embarrassment.

"So. He's your new knight, I assume, my lady?"

Zelda merely nodded, head still turned away.

Malik squinted at Link. "Too pretty to be a knight. Yes. Much to attracti—"

"_Anyway_," Zelda emphasized, cutting the older man off. "We won't hold you for another second. Please send my regards to your family, and safe travels." She made to move around Malik, not caring whether Link followed her or not. It seemed he and Malik were caught up in another who-would-blink-first match when another blasted yawn escaped her lips.

Malik frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

"It's been a long night."

Red eyes volleyed between the knight and princess. Then back again. Then once more before muttering, "With…" settling his gaze back on Link.

"My _thoughts_," Zelda grit out, eye twitching and heat crawling up her neck. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going." This time she did actually make it around Malik. Her pace quickened, hair flowing behind her. There really was nothing Zelda had planned for the day aside from a visit to the library but anywhere was better than where she was currently at that moment.

"My lady, wait!" Malik reached her in no time, his long legs covering more ground with quick strides. He stood in front of her. "Forgive me, but there is one last thing I must do before I am finally able to retreat. You see, I was on my way out of the castle when a postman was delivering a letter in your name. So, I turned around to come find you. That's initially why I am still here."

"A letter?" Zelda questioned with a raised brow. She vaguely sensed Link reclaim his position by her side. "From who?" It wasn't often anyone wrote to her.

Instead of verbally answering, Malik produced the item in question from his back pocket. A small cream-colored piece of paper with a dark red wax seal was placed directly onto her waiting hand. "With my task fulfilled, I shall now be able to take my leave. Princess," Malik kneeled, taking hold of the hand that wasn't holding onto the letter and placed a chaste kiss that lingered a bit too long, Link noticed, before standing swiftly. With one last smile, the man was off, running in the same direction he had come from.

Zelda herself was also moving, heading towards a bench placed under a huge bay window nearby that overlooked a good portion of Hyrule Field. Thick blue curtains had been pulled and tied back with golden rope to allow light through. She sat staring at the letter, her back to the window. Link, however, stayed standing and had his eyes on the going on's outside, his back turned to give her privacy. Riders in the distance, like small ants, rode to and fro, quickly, efficiently. _Most likely soldiers in training_, Link thought, he himself remembering the days as a recruit.

Her voice broke through his musings. "I don't believe it," she was muttering.

Link turned, inching closer but still not sitting. "Something the matter, Princess?"

"It's an invitation to a party being held in my honor," she shook her head, "being thrown by none other than Urbosa, the Chieftain of Gerudo Town." Zelda sighed, slouching back against the plush lining of the bench and letting the letter fall to her lap. "She's always loved a good party."

"What's the problem?"

She didn't answer right away, for the princess herself didn't know why she wasn't jumping at the chance for a little adventure outside the castle. Ever since she could remember, Zelda had always loved going to Gerudo Town to visit her friend, Urbosa. But she supposed, if she were being honest, the reason Zelda felt none of the excitement had something to do with Link's ever-present presence looming over her like a shadow. Except more suffocating and claustrophobic.

But instead of voicing her irritation, she simply replied with, "knowing Urbosa this party will be huge." Zelda wryly smiled up at him. "Just thought I'd stay home, make your job a little easier."

"Party for what?" Link purposefully ignored the shot of guilt that struck him like an arrow.

"My upcoming birthday. I'll be turning fifteen in a matter of days."

This was news to the knight. He hadn't known about this, not even the king had told Link anything in their many get-togethers. "You said it's being held in your honor," Link sat next to her now, pointing to the letter. She rose a brow in question. "It would be rude not to attend such a commendation."

Zelda continued to state at her knight while Link tried to look anywhere but at her. Internally he was kicking himself for his words. The one thing that set him apart from former knights now gone. He had opened his mouth to voice his opinion. Even worse, he had made it seem like she _had_ to go.

_And people wonder why I rarely speak. Because whenever my mouth opens, idiot spills out_, he berated himself. Unaware that Zelda was actually regarding his suggestion with thoughtful consideration.

She didn't want to let down her long-time friend who surely went through the trouble of putting on a party for Zelda. But there was the one huge obstacle standing in their way. "It's being held in Gerudo Town, Link," she explained, waiting for an appropriate reply. When all she got was a blank stare, Zelda studied him closer. "Surely, you've been to the desert?"

"I've…heard accounts from others…"

This made her pause. She had pegged Link for the traveling type, traversing the lands in search of a good adventure. Given how skilled he was on horseback, swordplay, archery—any weapon, really—was always prepared for any situation, and quite frankly, dressed the part. But perhaps he had just never gotten around to going to certain places before becoming a knight? That was her best guess, anyway.

"Well," she started off slowly, crossing her arms, "you aren't missing much. Nothing out there except blazing hot winds in an endless wasteland of sand. Scorching heat during the day and deathly frigid nights. There are also sandstorms, thieves, and the possibility of getting lost is huge. And if all of that hasn't finished you off yet, running out of water and onset thirst sure will."

"It sounds…intense."

She nodded. "It's a harsh climate to overcome but the Gerudo are a tough race to even think of calling the desert their home." Zelda chuckled as a funny memory came to mind. "You know, Urbosa once told me that the only reason her people have survived for thousands of years in the desert is because they are all wo—"

Zelda's words died in her throat. Link glanced up, saw her eyes wide and staring straight ahead at a wall. Her mouth was slightly open forming an 'o' of surprise. He frowned, not exactly sure what had caused her to react so suddenly like that. "Princess? Are you...?"

It was like a switch had been flipped. One moment she had taken on the general demeanor of a statue, and in the next she had come back to life, blinking a few times too fast as if to get her bearings. "What... What was I saying?" Even her tone seemed distracted.

Link eyed her warily. "You were retelling Urbosa's reasoning behind the Gerudo's success living in such a harsh environment."

"Right. Yes." Zelda swallowed a few times before saying, "the reason is that they are all…worthy travelers. Only the strongest and bravest of the bunch can tackle the elements and dangers of their land."

Link thought about this for a second. The answer seemed like a no-brainer that for a second, he thought maybe Zelda wasn't telling him the whole truth. However, her next words surprised him enough to make him forget his suspicions.

"So, what do you say? Are you up for a little adventure, Link?"

Her smile was dazzling, more so than Malik's. Her eyes were wide and the brightest green he'd ever seen them. She looked so much like the girl he remembered from five days ago that Link thought there was no way he would be able to turn her down, not at the expense of seeing that smile disappear again. The journey sounded rough, dangerous, but he was sure he would be able to keep her safe no matter what. He would just have to be on extra alert.

So with that boost of confidence, Link smiled back at her, which caused Zelda to squeal in joy and launch herself into his arms. So overcome with shock he was that Link barely had time to enjoy the warmth before she was already standing and straightening her dress. "Wonderful! We leave immediately."

And without another word, turned to head in the direction of their rooms, leaving Link stumbling to catch up.

▲△▲

"And that over there is East Gerudo Temple." Zelda motioned to their left with a point of a finger. "It's a place of reverence to honor and worship the Seven Heroines that once protected the region."

It had taken them half the appointed time of a week to reach their destination. Zelda had insisted on traveling by horse and carriage for the majority of their journey to save on time, which had worked. On the afternoon of their fourth day, they reached Gerudo Canyon Stable where Link and Zelda finally parted ways from the castle guards and their comfortable ride in favor of walking the final leg of their journey. It would take them at least a couple of hours before reaching their destination but the sun was still out and their exchanges made time go by fast.

"Legend has it that the Seven were divinely chosen to become the protectors of the Gerudo people, and are now worshipped very highly. They may, in fact, be Goddesses or guardian deities," Zelda finished and took a drink from her canteen.

Beside her, Link's eyes were trained in the direction she had pointed out. He could barely make out the pointed tip of a building or something tall in the far distance. "How is it that you know so much about this place?" he asked

She shrugged. "Mostly reading. The castle's library holds many one-of-a-kind editions with information on pretty much anything you want to know. That, and Urbosa will talk your ear off if you let her."

"And how is it that you know Urbosa, exactly?" Link was surprised at their casual conversations. Zelda had been very open to teaching him new things about the lands since the start of their journey, that he found himself asking questions, and she would in turn answer all of them with patience, explaining things in a matter that made sense to him. It was nice, Link thought, as he let himself be immersed in her words. Her passion for learning and seeking knowledge, it was infectious.

"She and my mother were close friends once. And after she passed away, Urbosa was there for me like a second mother. She has been there for me from the very beginning. Well, her and Malik."

"You grew up with Malik?"

"He and I both grew up in the castle. His parents worked for mine at the time and—there not being a lot of children to play with, we struck up a friendship, even though he was four years older than me. When his parents retired and went back to live in Kakariko, he decided to stay back and work at the castle as the Royal Family's court poet."

_That explains the fancy words_. "He seems…nice."

"Yes. He's always been like an older brother to me," she said innocently, missing the incredulous look Link shot her in favor of taking another drink. "So, what are your parents like? What do they think of you being a knight to the Princess of Hyrule?" Zelda shot him a teasing grin.

Link faltered slightly, trying to find the right words. "My mother died from complications in birth. It was just me and my father for a long time, although, he worked a lot to support us. And then… He, too, died in the war a few years back."

He stopped when Zelda paused in her strides to look at him. Smile now gone and green eyes bright with sincerity. "Link. I am so sorry to hear that. Forgive me for bringing it up."

"I made peace with it a long time ago," he assured her with an awkward smile. "Actually, my father was well known by yours. He was one of the Knights of Hyrule before becoming an elite guard of the Royal Family."

Zelda pondered about this. She could vaguely recall a kind knight with blue eyes and a friendly smile, but that had been a long time ago. After all, knights tended to come and go, unfortunately. Still, she found herself asking, "What was his name?" Surely it wouldn't be—

"Russell Greene."

A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Link looked at her with worry. "Sorry, it's just..." Zelda swallowed, found she didn't have enough moisture in her mouth, and took a calming breath, willing her heart to settle before stating, "I knew him. Your father."

Link stared at Zelda, not saying anything. It didn't surprise him, as it made sense for her to have met him at least a few times given the big role his father played in the safety of her family. What _did_ was when she said, "Russell would play with me whenever my parents had long boring meetings with other nobles. I was too young to attend so your father would occupy my mind with little games in the courtyard." A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as the fond memory surfaced to her mind, absently watching the sand move across the desert. "He would chase me as we played hide-and-seek. Or tell me all sorts of stories from his travels. He seemed to really enjoy our time together. Come to think of it, I remember asking him why that was and he said because he rarely had time to be...with his own son..."

The wind blew around them, distilling the sand under their boots and causing their clothes and hair to flutter around. Nearby, the sounds of chatter and laughter could be heard. They would be reaching Kara Kara Bazaar soon, though, it was still in the distance.

Zelda bit her lip, unsure if she should have mentioned that last part. Would Link be upset with her now? Did he think she was to blame for always keeping his father away from him all the time? The silence—and waiting—was agonizing that she was already opening her mouth to apologize again when Link's smile cut her off. A huge grin blossomed across his features. It momentarily stunned her, having never seen him so happy before. It was then Zelda realized she'd never taken the time to appreciate what a good looking young man he really was.

"My father..." Link began, eyes trained on hers, "I always knew he was a good man. Even when I wouldn't see him for days at a time, I always knew he enjoyed his work." He looked off into the distance. The sky was beginning to change colors as the sun slowly slipped downward. It would soon start getting cold and he knew he needed to get the princess to the town before night befell them. Yet his feet refused to move until he could get the words out, "his men... They told me he was honored and willing to lay down his life for your family, and for Hyrule. They say he died a hero."

"He was. He was a good man, Link," Zelda assured him quietly. "You're a good man, too." She didn't know what compelled her to say the words. But there they were, out in the open for Link to hear. His smile faltered a bit before returning with a vengeance. A smile directed at her and Zelda couldn't help but feel shame settle in her core as she forced herself to smile back, albeit nowhere near as bright as his.

She had decided since the beginning of their travels that it would be their last. There would be no way for Link to follow her into Gerudo Town and his time as her knight, as well as the deal she had struck up with her father, would come to an end. She would finally be free before the day had even ended. The fact that Link knew nothing of the cardinal rule of the Gerudo was a blessing in disguise, one that she had relished as she packed her things for the trip. Now, however, that information sat on her heart, sinking her previously good mood. After the tender moment they had just shared, could Zelda really go through with her plan? Could she really do that to the son of the man she had been grateful for and admired as a child?

Guilt made her look away first, fearing that Link would see the deception in them and figure out something was wrong. She coughed to try and hide her unease as the two resumed their trek, keeping the conversation light and avoiding anymore sentimental talk. They soon made it to Kara Kara Bazaar, a small oasis in the middle of the desert that served as a resting spot for tourists and travelers alike, but also a selling haven for Gerudo merchants and vendors. The blue water was pristine and glistening under the few stars that had started to appear and fires began sprouting around the watering hole. Palm trees littered the area as well as many small shops selling everything from different types of foods to gear and weapons. The tallest structure was on the far side of the oasis and happened to be an inn.

They quickly passed on by, not needing to stop for anything as they would reach Gerudo Town within the next half-hour. A massive stone structure loomed over the tall walls that surrounded the city. The sound of running water, vendors beckoning calls, seals barking, and many voices from within the walls could be heard the closer they came. They were a few feet away and Zelda could feel her heart in her throat, knowing that now was the time to execute the plan, but also dreading it.

It was now or never. "Link, there's something I didn't tell you about the town." Her voice seemed small as she almost whispered the words, almost as if they didn't want to come out at all. She chanced a sideways glance at Link who was staring at the building with a look of wonder, this being his first time ever seeing something so exotic. _The first time and I'm ruining it for him_. That made her mentally wince.

She put a hand on his arm to stop him, pulling him back when they were only a couple of steps away from the archway opening leading into the town. Zelda could hear the two female guards, tall and muscular, grunt with the disapproval of Link's presence as their spears and armor clanked into action.

He looked back at her with a tilt of his head, confused.

"Link," she cleared her raspy throat, "I'm afraid I got some bad news for you." There was no way to get the words out while he was looking into her eyes so she dipped her head to stare at the space between her feet. "You see, Gerudo Town has a specific rule that all must follow. The law dictates no voe may enter. Voe in the Gerudo language means…man."

She felt him stiffen yet refused to look up. Her words coming out so fast now, as if she didn't get them out quick enough, she wouldn't be able to get them out all, "I can't have you or my father protecting me all my life. However, I do appreciate our time together and…I hope we can still be friends after all this… I know this is something you weren't expecting but I need to do this. I need to be on my own… I hope you can understand that." A shaky intake of air made her pause before adding, "Please, return to the castle and inform my father that I'll be fine here, on my own. Or don't. It's your choice. You no longer work for us, I suppose. You could also choose to wait at Kara Kara if you'd like. We can return together and I'll inform my father that...t-that I'll no longer be in need of your services."

There. She'd said it. Just as the last rays of light vanished, replaced by a twinkling night sky. The noises from inside the walls were the only to be heard. Zelda finally looked up and what she saw made her heart hurt. Link's face was a controlled mask except for the slight frown that marred his handsome features. His eyes, however, were more expressive than anything else about him. They were filled with such sadness and _hurt_.

_All thanks to you. Are you happy? You got what you always wanted, but at what cost?_ "Link," she desperately pushed her thoughts away, "I'm really sorry about this." Taking a step, and then another, and then another, she willed her legs to obey her until she was directly in front of the opening. Turning one last time, Zelda whispered, "Goodbye, Link," before disappearing inside. The last thing she heard was the crossing of spears as the guards closed off the entry to her former knight.


	3. A Major Test of Strength

_That explains why he became a knight. His father was one, so he decided to follow in his footsteps. A skilled knight, like Russell._

The mattress felt soft and silky to the touch but Zelda wouldn't allow herself to enjoy it, sitting stiffly at the edge of the bed in the center of the massive room with its elegant, intricate craftsmanship. Not the waterfall that ran inside and across the mosaic-tiled floor nor the beautiful tapestries, art, or decor. For the last half-hour, she had just sat there going over everything that had happened, not understanding why she couldn't let it go. Link was gone, she was free, what did it matter now? And still, her waterwheel of a mind kept churning—answers instead of questions now. The puzzle pieces were starting to come together.

_His relationship with Father makes sense now. Seeing as though our families were close, it's no wonder Father took an immediate liking to Link_. She sighed. _I wonder how he'll react when he realizes Link won't be around anymore_. Zelda groaned, collapsing backward in a heap on the bed, careful not to mess up her hair and makeup as she did so. _I'm a terrible person_.

Upon seeing Urbosa, who had greeted the girl with a big smile and a body-breaking hug, Zelda was shown to her temporary room to relax and wash up before the night's festivities commenced. They had caught up for old time's sake, with Urbosa commenting on Zelda's lack of bodyguard and the latter admitting to doing away with him like the rest of them. This had made Urbosa laugh with delight, clearly amused by her friend's antics, and made Zelda's heart constrict further with shame.

Before departing to foresee party affairs, the Chief had gifted the princess with a beautifully, hand-crafted, Gerudo outfit—much like Urbosa's, except in dark emerald green with splashes of navy and ice blue that made Zelda involuntarily think of a certain someone's eyes. The top and skirt were made of soft silk yet the material felt durable and heavy, lined with gold medallions alongside the edges and jewels that jingled whenever she moved. As per tradition, a long slit ran up the right leg, stopping salaciously at the hip. The skirt was longer at the back and shorter in the front so the fabric dragged lightly along the stone floor. With the heels, however, the material seemed to glide effortlessly, floating behind her. One of Urbosa's women had put Zelda's hair in a tall ponytail, draping even more jewels on top, along with bangles on her wrists and ankles. Another woman had worked on the girl's face, carefully drawing on her eyelids, painting her lips, and covering the princess's body in oils that smelled like coconut. Adding the finishing touches of a thick choker and huge hoop earrings, Zelda hadn't even recognized herself in the mirror. It was like looking at a goddess.

She stood up in time just as Urbosa arrived to lead them out while Zelda tried to keep up the appearance of an excited fifteen-year-old—this was her party, after all. The tiny disks and jewelry twinkled as they walked the corridor leading to the main entrance. Safe to say it was the most revealing outfit the princess had ever worn, but also the most breathtaking. She felt powerful, invincible, and wondered if Urbosa felt like this on a regular basis as Zelda tried to emulate the older woman's sultry walk.

The party—which was putting it mildly—involved the whole square converted into an open gathering of women of all shapes, sizes, colors, and races. Some adorned in jewels and silks of different colors, others in simple traveler's attire, but all beautiful in their own way. The merchant's stalls had been closed for the night and music could be heard from somewhere Zelda couldn't pinpoint. In the middle of the square, designed for mingling, a group of Gerudo women were already leading the crowd in dance, their moves so fluid that they resembled the water flowing alongside the main stairs.

After a small introduction and opening words from Urbosa, followed by massive cheers, it was time for Zelda to descend down the stairs, all the while hoping she wouldn't trip and make a spectacle of herself. They all moved to a more private part in town that held a long table filled with different types of food. Zelda, Urbosa, and a select few others sat at the front on elegantly crafted throw pillows atop another set of stairs while everybody else sat below. As they waited to be served, staff members brought around bottles filled with dark-red liquid inside. A quick sip and Zelda discovered it to be wine. She had been prepared to dislike it but found that she actually enjoyed it. So much so she was already on her second glass by the time their meals arrived. Sweetmeats with different glazes, fruits and vegetables graced her plate. The combination of smoked meat and rich, sweet wine danced across her tongue and warmed her throat.

By the end of their meal, Zelda was already on her fifth glass, much to the amusement of Urbosa who suggested the princess take it easy on the wine since it was her first time drinking. But even as the alcohol made her head slightly fuzzy and warmed her insides it did nothing to warm her heart.

Firelight danced across the area, across the sea of faces of women who laughed and talked and danced, oblivious to the princess's troubles. She had had enough alone time in her room to think in regards to how things ended between her and Link, telling herself it's what she wanted, and yet not even that was enough to brighten her mood. There was now a hollowness Zelda couldn't seem to fill with food or wine or the company of a lively crowd so when she was able to, she excused herself, hoping to find an empty part of town where she could be alone with her thoughts once more.

It took some time to navigate through the crowded streets, as she was constantly being stopped to be congratulated and praised with well-wishes but eventually Zelda was able to slip away undetected to a secluded corner where a wall of water ran down to pool into a small fountain. She had managed to snag a glass of wine from a passing staff member and sipped on it slowly while staring at the water in contemplation.

Coming to the conclusion she had been wrong and needed to make things right for Link wasn't the earth-shattering moment Zelda thought it would be. It was more like a calming sensation, like waking up from a dream and realizing things made sense once more. It made her smile, slowly at first, and then all together. It made her laugh. It made her want to jump with happiness and scream for joy, if not for the fear of spilling her wine. She settled for a small dance in place.

She drank with greed, thinking about what to do next. Finding Link to apologize was the next step surely, but where would she possibly look first? Zelda supposed at the oasis, perhaps to ask around until anyone had news on him. The amount of work that would go into tracking him down and convincing him to give her another chance was lost on the princess as her senses swam in a hazy fog of alcohol and berry. Her limbs felt heavier all of a sudden and Urbosa's words came back to her somewhere from the back of her mind. How much _had_ she had to drink? Zelda was no longer sure, too distracted with her thoughts and feelings to even take notice.

Everything took on a cloudy blur as she thought it was probably time to sit down. She did so on the lip of the fountain, running a hand in the stream and relishing in the cold sensation the water brought to her senses. It helped her think clearly but not by much.

The sound of footsteps broke her concentration and Zelda half expected to see Urbosa with a mocking look and her I-told-you-so grin in place. But to her surprise, it wasn't. Zelda guessed Hylian from the mysterious woman's short stature and light complexion. She silently looked at the princess with something Zelda couldn't quite read as the other woman's expression was hidden behind a veil, appropriately cutting off half of her lower face. They stared at each other until Zelda had the thought to get up. Obviously, the woman was there to give her well-wishes, as so many had already done that night.

Once certain her legs would not buckle under her weight, she slowly and with measured steps made her way to the woman, taking care to look as dignified as a princess who was tipsy could look. She smiled at the woman. "Evenin'. Enjoyin' the party?"

The woman rose a brow. Zelda winced. _So much for dignified_. "I'm sorry," the princess sighed, "it hasn't been a good night for me. I mean, the party is great and all, I'm just…a little lost." She paused, swaying dangerously in place. Without even realizing the woman had moved, a hand was already on Zelda's back guiding her back to the fountain once more. The princess let herself be lowered down and instead of leaving, noticed the mysterious woman sat beside her. Wondering if this was an invitation for her to go on, Zelda said, "You see, I have this friend. Well, now I think it's _had_ since I've probably lost him forever due to my shortsightedness." It took her three tries to get the word out, and even then it was still mispronounced. "I was really terrible to him, I mean, _really_ terrible to him. And did he deserve it? No, not at all. He was just doing his job." For reasons unknown to her, she felt like crying. "It wasn't his fault but, I took it personally and acted like a child. But you know the really worst part?" Zelda didn't wait for a reply, "the worst part is he's been nothin' but nice to me and I couldn't see what a good person he really was until it was too late. Now he's gone and I may never get the chance to tell him that I'm sorry." She was full-on sobbing now, wiping her nose with the back of her hand and slurring even more of her words.

She wailed, "You wanna know another thing?" Again, without waiting, "he was kinda cute. In a dorky kind of way. With his little silly ponytail and crooked smile"—She was rambling now—"Always easily embarrassed and shy"—She couldn't seem to stop—"Very muscular though. Fit, strong,"—Why was she still talking?—"You know, for a skinny guy. Great skin, too. And—oh, Gods, those _eyes_."—_ENOUGH_.

Zelda sniffled. "I'm sorry," she turned to the woman who hadn't said a word through the whole thing, "I didn't mean to dump my problems on you. I guess I just needed someone to talk to and you just happened to be there so, uh… You enjoyin' the party?"

The woman blinked. Zelda blinked. Water gurgled behind them.

Not surprisingly, it was Zelda who spoke up after a beat, "This has been really great. I feel a lot better." She was pleasantly surprised to have meant it, too. Her whole body—heart and soul—felt lighter, like a burden being lifted off her shoulders. She felt certain more than ever in what she needed to do and didn't want to waste another second.

Standing with a relieved sigh, the princess offered the woman one last smile before leaving the area. Or would have if her exit hadn't been blocked by a tall Gerudo, muscular arms crossed over their chest. "There you are, Zelda, I have been looking everywhere for you." Metal clanked as she moved closer towards the younger woman. Urbosa mumbled, "Now I understand why the king makes such a big deal of having you followed, you're so hard to keep track of."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to worry you I just needed to—"

The metallic sound of steel being drawn rang out loudly in the quietness of the space. Zelda gasped as Urbosa pointed her weapon, a huge scimitar sword with a golden handle, right at the woman who was now standing by the fountain, unmoving.

"_Are you out of your Gerudo-loving mind!_ What are you—She hasn't done anyth—"

"'_She_'? Goddesses above, Zelda, how much have you had to drink?" Instead of responding, the princess tried to control her swaying as she stood directly in between the woman and the Chief's sword. "Too much, apparently, as you've failed to notice that _that_ is no vai."

At the shocking news, Zelda turned to face the mysterious woman, completely forgetting about the dangerous piece of steel pointed at her back. "Not...a woman? But…" Then who had she been talking to this whole time?

"Enough of your charades, voe. Surrender quietly and I'll let you leave my town with one of your arms still attached. I'll even be gracious enough to let you pick which one you keep."

Blood was pounding in Zelda's ears. The Gerudo had a strict no-men-allowed policy that they defended fiercely, as was evident in the way Urbosa looked like she was about to knock Zelda aside to get to the supposed man. Truthfully, the princess couldn't see it. The person was dressed like the majority of the women at the party, albeit a bit more conservatively in terms of their lower-half—wearing sirwal trousers instead of a skirt and a veil. Nothing stuck out as predominantly 'male' as far as Zelda could see.

_What kind of idiot would be stupid enough to face death just to sneak into Gerudo Town?_

Her answer came as the person in front of her slowly removed the cloth covering their face—

—and Zelda's jaw dropped. She heard Urbosa shifting, ready to make a move. Zelda would make the first one as she threw herself towards Link like a shield. Holding up two hands in front of Urbosa, shouting, "Wait! That's _my_ idiot."

"Your what?" Both Urbosa and Link questioned in unison.

"Urbosa, I know him. He's my knight."

"Your knight?" Although she made no attempt to put away her sword, Zelda also noted the Chief made no attempt to move in for a killing blow. "I thought you said you got rid of him?"

_I thought so, too_. "Please, can I just have a moment alone with him?"

After a beat, Urbosa sighed, finally sheathing her sword. "You've got two minutes. After that, he needs to leave. Or _else_." Green eyes shot the man a warning look before walking off, leaving the two alone once more.

It took a couple calming breaths before Zelda was able to turn to face her former knight. His whole face was guarded against her, showing nothing and giving nothing away, even without the use of the veil. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She tried two more times before eventually just letting out a frustrated groan and walked over to the fountain. Her reflection stared back at her. Surprisingly her makeup was still intact though her eyes were ringed red and her lipstick wasn't the vibrant plum color it had once been. She saw Link approach from behind.

"You should sit before you fall over…"

She smiled slightly. _Even after everything that's happened he's still looking out for me_.

"…'cause if you do I'm not going in after you."

_Or not_.

Zelda turned around, tried to say something—_anything_. She stared at him for a long moment, blinking. And then sputtered into a laugh. She laughed and laughed until she doubled-over, arms instinctively finding their way around her middle and tears pooling at the corner of her eyes before spilling down her face. The dizzying sense of joy surprised her. It wasn't even _that_ funny, but she couldn't help as her laughter turned into unladylike snorts that she failed to control. The movements caused her to stumble and, despite his earlier words, she felt Link's warm hand at her elbow as he gently lowered her into a sitting position. She still could not stop laughing regardless of her efforts and heard Link sigh with a hint of annoyance to it. That made her laugh harder.

It was a handful of minutes later when she was finally able to breathe and open her eyes long enough without any more fresh tears falling over that Zelda realized two things instantly: the first was that Link was kneeling in front of her, watching her. It was very reminiscent of their first time meeting, but instead of the scared look on his face, now he softly smiled at her. The hand that had been at her elbow had slid down so he held onto hers loosely. She never wanted to pull away.

And the second being that her tears were actually of relief. Relieved to know that at that moment—and beyond—she and Link would be okay. No matter how bad things got, she would always have him around because, as he had clearly demonstrated, even in the most impossible of situations, Link would always find a way to be at her side.

When she smiled at him and he smiled back, Zelda found herself being completely okay with that.

▲△▲

"Are you sure Urbosa is okay with you leaving like this? After all, she went through the trouble of arranging a party for you."

"She's fine with it, don't worry. Half the women in that town are already so sloshed, they won't even realize I'm gone."

The sand under Zelda's feet felt slightly warm despite the sun had long gone down and the night air wasn't as cold as she thought it would be. Although, Link had said this was probably so because the alcohol in her system was keeping her well-insulated, causing Zelda to sheepishly stick her tongue out at him.

Her skirt dragged along the sands like a serpent moving idly through the desert, only getting caught in the sand's rougher grains a few times. In her right hand, she held her heels to make it easier on herself moving through the uneven terrain, while she used her left to link up with Link's right arm at the crook to keep her upright—the wine still very much in her system. Every so often the silence would be broken with the sounds of the party still going strong behind them and their coupled jewelry clinking as they walked. Link had yet to change out of his vai outfit since he left his clothes back at the Kara Kara inn, which was where they were currently headed to.

His teal and lavender getup, while very lovely, still looked rather silly on him. Even so, that didn't take away from the fact that Link—even dressed as a girl, looked very handsome in Zelda's eyes. She supposed it helped then, that the Gerudo were a muscular race, as her companion sported abnormally broad shoulders for a 'woman' of his size. And abs. She couldn't imagine the guards had noticed anything amiss. But looking at him up close now, it was very clear, that while Link sported a more graceful and slender figure than many men, he still lacked certain assets that would have helped him in filling out the material better, as she saw the way the breeze easily played with his top. How she hadn't noticed this all before, was a mystery to her. One she blamed on the alcohol.

Every so often they would shoot each other sly glances before turning away shyly. Zelda still didn't understand where it was they stood since Link had yet to say anything in regards to the information she had let slip back in town. Not that she wanted to relive the embarrassing moment all over again, but she was curious as to what he thought about her now.

"Still," Link said, voice muffled by the veil he had donned back on to avoid suspicion, "you didn't have to come back with me. It wasn't my intention to ruin your birthday. I just needed to know you were safe."

"What makes you think you ruined anything?"

He gave her a dry look but the crinkling of his eyes gave away his mirth. "I don't normally dress like this, you know."

"Oh? I thought perhaps it was more casual attire for you," she joked, motioning to her own set. "You know, slipping into something more comfortable."

"It hardly seems comfortable." He eyed her clothes, lingering a bit too long on her exposed..._everything_. He looked away shyly.

"Urbosa's gift. Traditional attire for female Gerudos coming of age."

"You're not Gerudo," he countered. "It's also not very practical."

Zelda laughed. "It was a party, Link."

"Can't even hide a weapon in that thing," he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh?" She stopped to pull her arm free from his grasp, turning away slightly. A moment later she turned back around... This time holding onto an unopened bottle of wine. She grinned triumphantly. "What do you think about _this_ then?"

Link gaped open-mouth. How had she been able to hide that all this time? _Where_? It was enough to leave him red in the face so he simply shook his head and resumed their walk. He heard the whimsical chimes of Zelda's dress as she caught up to him.

"By the way, you never did tell me where you got the outfit on such short notice."

He didn't bother answering as he kept his eyes straight ahead. It wasn't his proudest moment—stealing women's clothes from the inn to gain access into the town. It had taken serious stealth and concentration, and perhaps a small prayer to pull it off. Link would never speak of it to anyone as long as he was still living. Instead, he changed the topic by saying, "I think in one night you've turned into an alcoholic." He had taken the bottle so Zelda could resume grabbing onto him for balance. The smooth glass was warm in his hand. "I fear what your father will say."

She winked at him. "You only turn fifteen once."

They were nearing Kara Kara now. The sand began to thin under their feet as it was soon replaced with rock. Soothing sounds of water and the rustling of palm tree leaves littered the mostly vacant area. Only a few people wandered about this time of night, mostly men as they surrounded campfires to keep warm. Their eyes roved over both teenagers as they walked past. The situation was certainly odd and Zelda snickered when one man dared to tell Link how gorgeous he looked. The knight shot her a stony look but she turned quickly enough away towards the inn before she could laugh harder.

As Link disappeared inside the building to change, she decided to take the opportunity to wander a bit, making sure to steer clear of unwanted attention. If she remembered correctly, there was a ladder nearby leading up to the perfect view of the night sky. Urbosa had shown it to her whenever Zelda and her mother would visit so she knew it had to be somewhere…

_Ah-ha!_

The dark wood blended in with the growing darkness and that of the inn it leaned against that it was hard to make out at first but soon she had one foot on the first rung, and then another, and then another until she ascended slowly. The bangles on her wrists and ankles clicking as she went. There was a niggling feeling as Zelda's foot slipped halfway up that perhaps she shouldn't be doing this in her condition, but like all sensible thinking, it was pushed to the back of her hazy mind.

From this height, the stars seemed so close. _Close enough to touch_, she thought, stretching out a hand experimentally. _Just a little bit farther and..._

An arm unexpectedly wrapped around her waist. She hadn't even heard Link climbing the stairs. "What are you doing up here, Zelda? Are you trying to make a habit of falling wherever you go now?" He reprimanded her, leading them both away from the edge and more towards the center of the building. Zelda noticed he had brought the wine up. She also noticed he hadn't yet let go of her. "What has you so distracted?"

"The stars," Zelda replied breathlessly. "They're so beautiful tonight. Much brighter up here, too."

"You're drunk," he teased. "At least sit before you fall."

She did, sweeping her legs off to one side as Link sat beside her, legs outstretched before him. There was a fine layer of sand that coated everything but wasn't terribly unpleasant. Uncorking the wine, the princess smiled in anticipation. The liquid was just as sweet and smooth going down. She handed the bottle to Link, who looked at it for a second before lifting it back. He blinked, looked down at the bottle approvingly, and went in for another drink. Zelda chuckled in amusement.

They enjoyed the peaceful silence as they passed the bottle back and forth. It was then that Zelda noticed something. "You called me 'Zelda'."

Link had been in the process of having another drink, his lips already around the bottle when he pulled away to look at her. "I did?" He couldn't recall. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Princess."

"Please. No more of that. Zelda is fine." She paused before amending, "At least, when we are alone together."

The knight thought about this before eventually giving a small nod. He drank as he stared straight at the heavens above them before eventually closing his eyes in satisfaction, letting the sweet drink settle in him like the weight of a warm embrace. He heard her sigh.

"Listen, Link… About all the things I said…"

"When you thought I was a girl?"

"Not _that_," she mumbled, heat assaulting her face, "the things I said _before_ I left you. I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have deceived you like that. It was..." She exhaled, seeming to let herself go, "never my intention to hurt you. I didn't realize how much I valued your friendship until it was too late. I only hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." He was watching her so intently Zelda felt like squirming under his unflinching gaze but forced herself to stay still. She coughed instead. "And, uh, if there's anything I could do to—"

"_Anything?_" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Link moved in closer and closer... Until he was almost inches away from her face. She could see hints of green flecks in his eyes and his breathing danced across her cheek.

Zelda said nothing, for fear that one wrong move she could end up kissing him. _But maybe that's what he wants?_ Her mind delighted in telling her. _Make the first move! Get in there!_

She held still.

Link pulled back slightly to look at her better, and without thinking, brushed a forelock of hair out of her face and behind her ear. She had undone her ponytail and removed the jewels before leaving Gerudo Town that it now came down in soft waves and curls. Only a few strands of hair had managed to escape the ruby hair clip she used to keep everything pulled back. His action caused the scent of creamy coconut to assault his senses and Link found himself physically restraining himself not to move any further into the smell. He needed to focus.

After a moment when he was sure he had reigned in his composure, in a low, almost husky voice said, "Swear me."

"What?" Zelda blinked, pulling back to shake her head, causing the strand that Link had swept behind her ear to slip free again. "No, I-I hardly consider the few hours we were apart a failed job so your position still holds. And you've already been sworn in by my father so there really is no need to—"

"To _you_."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you want to swear loyalty…to _me?_" Whatever could Link be thinking? It was hardly necessary, and wouldn't be valid given their current predicament and less-than official state. She tried to explain this through stuttered words but one look in Link's eyes and Zelda knew she was just wasting her breath. He was obviously set in his ways and wouldn't be swayed. She sighed in defeat and finally relented. "Alright."

Link's grin was instantaneous as he quickly stood, offering a hand to help her on her feet. While Link kneeled in front of her in the traditional stance of a soldier awaiting to swear fealty to their liege, Zelda frowned slightly in concentration as she tried to recall how the bloody thing went. Having been present for many knightings and swearings at her father's side one would think she would have been able to do it in her sleep, yet she was suddenly having trouble discerning the right words. Again, she blamed it on the alcohol.

Blue eyes gazed up at her patiently, waiting. Zelda expelled a long breath through her mouth and moved closer to the kneeling man. It would hardly be precise but she was sure Link wouldn't mind how accurate it was. Her bangles clinked together as she rose a hand above Link's head, eyes locked on each other, Zelda quietly recited the words that would bind Link to her:

"Be it known to all, that I, Princess Zelda Hyrule, am of—somewhat—sound mind to raise Link Greene by virtue of his, honor, loyalty, valor, and skill at arms to the high rank of knighthood. Link, do you swear and acknowledge Her Majesty—me—to be your true and lawful liege?"

"I do so humbly," Link's strong reply came.

"Do you also swear fealty to protect the kingdom, its people, and the lands in which your liege holds in the highest regard?"

"I do so humbly until my successor relieves me, or death takes me."

"Speak your oath, knight."

"I promise on my faith that I will in the future be faithful to you, Princess Zelda Hyrule, never to cause you harm and will observe my homage to you completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit."

"And I for my part, do swear to defend and honor you, Link Greene, as befits a true knight."

Their eyes held strong, never wavering as the words were carried off by the winds of the desert. Zelda gave a slight nod and said, "Bow, knight," and Link dipped his head in reverence. She looked around for a moment before finding what she was looking for. Bending to pick up the bottle of wine, she gave it a shake. Its contents were almost drained but it would serve its purpose. Zelda could see Link raise his head slightly to cast her an amused lift of his brow and she shrugged. "You have proven yourself worthy in the eyes of the Goddess Hylia, along with the Golden Goddesses; Din of Power, Nayru of Wisdom, and Farore of Courage." Holding the neck of the bottle in her hand she aimed the body towards Link and lightly tapped both his shoulder with it. "I now dub thee, Sir Link of Hyrule."

After a moment's pause, she exclaimed, "Ta daaa! Arise, Sir Knight."

"I thought I was already a knight?" He stood with a smile.

"_My_ knight, then."

"I thought I was that, too."

"Don't spoil this, Link."

The two polished off the rest of their drink in celebration as they stayed standing side by side, enjoying the view. When the last drop had been had, Zelda said, "Now, having undergone a proper swearing to my father, I do hope you realize that what we just did wasn't truly binding. I don't want to hear you going around telling people you're some big hotshot knight of mine."

"You mean, I shouldn't address myself to those as Sir Link of Hyrule, Divine Protector of Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda from now on?"

She shot him a glare. "We should head down to get some sleep." Zelda had promised Urbosa she would go back to the town come morning to visit before departing for the castle. "The sun will be up in a few hours and some rest should do us some—"

"Would you say my eyes are my best feature?"

She blinked. "What?" The randomness of the question caught her off guard.

"Back in town. You described certain things, but my eyes, those seemed to be your favorite part about me." He paused. "I can't say I blame you. They are quite dreamy, don't you think?"

Zelda stared at him, already knowing deep down that Link would never let her live her most embarrassing moment down. But if he thought she was just going to stand back and let him mock her, he had another thing coming.

_Two can play at this game, Sir Knight._

"You know, at first glance, I would have to agree with you. However..." she purposely moved in close as he had earlier, even going as far as to play with a lock of his hair. "I have come to find one other thing _more_ intriguing than your eyes."

Link's eyes widened. He gulped. "And what would that—"

"You make one really pretty girl, Link."

Both teens leveled each other with steely gazes, determination burning and neither willing to back down. Link blinked. Zelda blinked back.

Finally, it was he who said, "Never speak of that again and I won't say another word."

She nodded once. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to Ao3 on winning a Hugo Award!!


	4. A Masterful Test of Strength

"I heard he went on to marry that Zora Princess. And now lives with her at the Domain!" The first maid whispered fiercely.

Zelda cracked open an eye.

"Isn't it too cold for a Hylian?" A second maid chimed in timidly.

She rose a brow.

"Of course it is," a third scoffed. "Why would he ever want to live in an ice palace? No. I heard he's now a traveler, living off the lands, in search of those shrine thingies that are all over the kingdom. A quest given to him by His Majesty the King!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's not what I heard," the second said meekly behind the sound of cloth being wrung. "I-I heard he settled down in Hateno Village. Bought a house there and everything."

She smirked.

There was a pause before the two others hissed, "_He_ _did?_" loudly in unison.

More sounds of wringing cloth. "I-I don't know, i-it's just something I heard!"

A lengthy discussion followed as to who was right, their tones fluctuating between harsh whispers and soft mutters.

Zelda sighed quietly. She had been sitting in the drawing-room for over fifteen minutes now and it seemed the chambermaids had forgotten the princess was even there. Although Zelda reasoned, the sofa she sat on _did_ make it hard to see her from where the maids stood on the other side of the room behind her. Supposedly, they were setting up breakfast and tidying up the room but the princess suspected they were now more caught up in gossip rather than their actual tasks. She wondered if perhaps she should intervene and get them back to work, or dismiss them altogether, but decided in the end that their harmless conversation was a welcome distraction than waiting by herself in complete silence. It was also quite entertaining to hear what was being said around Castletown at the moment, she had to admit.

It had been almost two weeks since Zelda, the four Chosen Champions piloting the Divine Beasts, and her Chosen Knight had succeeded in defeating the darkness that swept through the Kingdom of Hyrule, and put an end once and for all to the much-prophesied King of Evil's return. That, however, had been just the beginning.

The aftermath of Ganon's destruction was immense and heartbreaking. Several lost their homes, families, and loved ones. Many lost their lives. All throughout, hardship had fallen on the people and there didn't seem to be much hope in sight. Yet, there was hope. Hope that came in a wave of something Zelda had never seen before. Everyone, from all races, united in helping each other out and worked together to rebuild their lives from the groundwork up. It had been a glorious sight to behold and one she had been proud to take part in as Zelda and her Champions also contributed in snuffing out the remnants of Ganon's conjured monsters—minions of Ganon—and rampaging Guardians that had succumbed under the powers of evil.

_Two weeks and we have made so much progress_, she mused, _yet there is still so much work to be done._

Stifling a yawn, Zelda kept her gaze fixed on the grand fireplace in front of her, the dancing flames kept her warm but also made her want to sleep. As expected, she was getting very little rest each night. Always up past midnight and awake by the time the sun had risen. Her father had told her not to push herself but Zelda would hear none of it. Not only were there still reports of Bokoblins and Moblins coming in—less and less each day, thankfully— but the "shrine thingies", as the one maid had put it, was another matter of interest for the Princess of Hyrule.

They were actually Ancient Shrines that began being sought out way before Ganon's presence had even been detected. Even more incredible were the tall, massive structures known as Sheikah Towers that had appeared when she and Link surveyed one lone tower in the Great Plateau region one day while out scouting. Thanks to the power of the Sheikah Slate, a powerful tool of the Sheikah people, multiple towers had begun popping up and glowing a magnificent orange color that radiated power, only once turning blue when successfully activated. With the activation of the first tower, suddenly, the shrines, too, had come alive, glowing the same way the towers did. It had been the start of new discoveries.

Shortly thereafter, Zelda, Link, and her most trusted Sheikah friend, Impa, had set out to uncover the mysteries of the Ancient Shrines and Sheikah Towers. They would only get so far, however, as Calamity Ganon had finally decided to rear its ugly head and cause mayhem in its wake. Their mission would be put on hold for months until things in the kingdom had settled down enough to resume their work.

Contrary to popular belief, it was Zelda, not her father, who had made it their mission to locate and activate the remaining towers and shrines for scholarly purposes rather than necessity. So far, their efforts had proven useful in uncovering many previously undiscovered secrets revolving around the towers and shrines themselves, but also the Sheikah Slate and remaining Guardians that had managed to be salvaged.

Zelda's hearing picked up giggling and intense whispers as the maids had yet to vacate the room. Their voices slowly grew in volume again as they further discussed the hot topic on everyone's mind, apparently: what had happened to the mysterious Hero of the Wild—a name chosen by the people that made Zelda groan every time she heard it—after the battle with Calamity Ganon?

While it was slightly embarrassing for Zelda to have to listen to people talk about her appointed knight the way they did, she did welcome it all the same. It meant things were slowly returning back to normal and the people of Hyrule were adjusting just fine.

Many details were withheld from the public for fear that too much would send the masses into a panic. And while the identities of the four Chosen Champions were no secret, and that Zelda herself was the one to seal Ganon away, most of the world still wondered about the recluse knight, his role, and what came of him.

He was fine, of course, Zelda smiled happily to herself. She had had Link's name removed in official records and only those on strictly need-to-know bases knew who he really was. Thus, Link's involvement was a major detail not shared freely to the people to keep his privacy and life uninterrupted as much as possible, as per her knight's request. There were people who knew the truth, of course, but that still didn't keep the public who didn't from wondering about him and making up rumors to satisfy their curiosities.

The plush white sofa made no sound as she stood and glanced behind her. Sure enough, the chambermaids were huddled in a corner of the room, heads bowed and completely unaware of the fact that the Princess of Hyrule was now watching them silently. Casting a quick glance towards the locked door of the main bedroom, Zelda quietly walked over to the oblivious group of women, intent on having some fun while she continued to wait.

They were still muttering to each other as Zelda approached from behind them. "You know," she began, eliciting startled cries from the women. Zelda ignored this as she continued, "your theories about him, while…considerate, are not exactly true. I was there that day, alongside him and the other Champions. I _know_ what happened to him so why not just ask me directly?"

The three women looked at the princess with wide eyes. It wasn't that they had expected for her to hear them—they were being quiet, weren't they?—But the fact that the princess was willing to discuss _him_ with them? It was too tempting for one maid to pass up as she mustered enough courage to ask what they were all wondering. Zelda instantly recognized her voice as the first maid that had spoken up. "What exactly became of the Hero of the Wild, my lady?"

She inwardly groaned. "Well, if you really want to know…" Zelda paused for dramatic effect. "He's gone…"

The whole room fell silent. The shortest of the three clutched at her apron, wringing it further though it was a wrinkled mess. The fire crackled across the room. Outside the glass double doors of the balcony, birds sang their morning tune. Zelda set her eyes on a banana and proceeded to open it up and take a bite.

"Gone?" This one's voice was the third Zelda had heard. "Like, he-went-in-search-for-those-weird-shrines-all-over-Hyrule gone?"

"Nope. I mean gone, as in _gone_ gone."

More silence.

"You see," she said in between bites, "with his task fulfilled, there was no more need for him to stay. He just…vanished." She set down the peel. "Lost forever."

From beyond the locked bedroom suddenly came a voice, causing audible gasps from the maids. "Zelda, stop telling everyone I'm dead!"

"Sometimes I can still hear his voice," the princess whispered with a crestfallen look on her face.

The three women had had enough. Thoroughly convinced the room to be haunted by the spirit of the fallen Hero of the Wild, they ran out the room in a hurry, pushing one another and tripping over their skirts; their screams resounding in the once-quiet hallway as they went.

Zelda burst out in a fit of laughter as soon as she closed the door, folding against it for support. Her amusement was witnessed by the lone figure who finally emerged from behind the locked door. "Having fun?"

The woman in question didn't reply, too busy trying to get air back in her lungs.

Link rolled his eyes, making his way towards her. He stopped when he was a few steps behind her. "You look lovely, today."

This got her attention, as she turned to finally greet him—and her eyes widened slightly. "And you look…like you're going to be really uncomfortable scouting today."

Before her, Link stood wearing the traditional Royal Guard's attire. The dark blue uniform, lined in gold trim, with the family's royal crest in the center stared back at her. A dark red tunic was under that, followed by a black undershirt that just barely peeking over the long white gloves he wore. Black trousers were tucked into white polished boots and a cap matching his uniform sat slanted atop his golden hair. A sword strapped at his side completed his look.

Despite how nicely the dark blue complimented his eyes, it was still a huge difference compared to the simple blue tunic he wore on regular bases, Zelda thought. She felt severely underdressed in front of him with her black trousers, dirty boots, and a long-sleeved blue top.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you beforehand. But I won't be able to accompany you and Impa to West Necluda today," he said softly, taking her hand and bringing her closer to him. Zelda's arms instantly wrapped themselves around his neck as he did the same around her waist. "I have a meeting with your father."

_That explains the fancy getup_. It wasn't everyday Link dressed like this. "About what?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "I guess I'll find out."

She thought for a moment, idly playing with his hair tied at the back but taking care not to mess it up. "I can come with you," she offered after a moment. "Then afterwards we can take off together."

Link smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I would love that, but I don't know how long this will take." Zelda was prepared to argue and he swiftly cut her off by saying, "And I'd hate for you to miss out on the next new discovery." It was no surprise to anyone that Zelda got a kick out of being outside castle walls, least of all Link who, for the past two years, had been her loyal knight. She dropped the subject instantly.

Link led her to the couch she had previously been sitting at while he grabbed the cart full of wonderful smelling foods from the other side of the room. Sausage, eggs, biscuits, fruits and more were piled onto plates as they enjoyed their routine breakfast get-together before starting their day.

"Who were they, anyway?" Link asked after taking a sip of his coffee. He was clearly referring to the women Zelda had scared off.

"New help hired by Father," she smirked and gave him a wink, "trying to figure out the whereabouts of this oh-so mysterious Chosen Knight."

"Don't you mean, the Hero of the Wild?" he teased.

Zelda made a face. Not for the first time did she wonder why anyone would come up with the moniker so ridiculous that it made no sense to her. "_Sure_," she rolled her eyes. Link chuckled. "Have you heard the latest? You're married to Princess Mipha and are living happily in Zora's Domain."

"Isn't it too cold for a Hylian?"

She shrugged playfully, "Maybe you have an endless supply of resistant to cold Spicy Elixirs? Or a really well-made snowquill set?"

It was Link's turn to make a face. Despite their strong working relationship ever since the weeks leading up to the Final Showdown with Calamity Ganon, Link had always considered Mipha a close friend but nothing more. His relationship with Zelda had been cemented since their first meeting, and the only relationship he'd ever be romantically involved in.

Although, that apparently didn't stop others from pairing him up with half of Hyrule's female population. "What else?"

As he helped himself to a second plate of food, Zelda said, "You're permanently traveling in search of more shrines and towers, only this time by yourself and under the orders of my father."

He rose a brow but didn't comment. It seemed the rumors were starting to hit too close to home. Though he assured himself, they had nothing to worry about. Through their many outings together, Zelda and Link had come across many travelers wanting to learn more about the Ancient Shrines themselves. It wouldn't be easy for anyone to peg him as many others wandered the lands of Hyrule searching for the same knowledge they did.

"You have put down roots in Hateno now. Apparently, you own a home there." Zelda watched his reaction carefully with a sip of her tea.

But Link merely gave her a one-shoulder shrug. "Many people live in Hateno," he said dismissively.

She smiled. It was six months back yet Zelda remembered the day clearly. They had been scouting the area, just Link and herself for once when the Sheikah Slate had started vibrating, an action it did when there was a shrine nearby. Sure enough, there had been an undiscovered sanctum, but also something else that had caught Link's eye. It was a rundown little cottage with rotting wood and gaping holes in various places. Zelda's first thought had been to demolish it and build a bigger, more modern home in its place but Link had seen something in the small broken home.

When he confided in her of his dream to make it his, her first reaction had been to laugh. One look at his face, however, and her laugh died in her throat. She saw a determination in those eyes and knew he meant what he'd said. Next thing she knew, they were off in search of the head of the town where Link proceeded to ask the man named Reese, just how much he wanted for the land. Needless to say, Reese had had the same reaction as Zelda had. The man explained to Link that if he were indeed interested in a place, that he should look into the model homes they had for sale. Zelda had remembered seeing them as they had crossed the bridge.

"They are perfect starter homes for young couples, such as yourselves, who are new to owning a home." He looked at the two of them with a raised brow. "Newlyweds, I take it?" he'd added, causing Zelda to blush horribly and Link struggling to explain that it was not the case and could Reese just give him a number so he could buy the property already?

As expected, Reese had given Link a good deal and next thing she knew, they were back in front of the shambled cottage while Link smiled at his first home. At first, Zelda had wondered why Link would even consider owning a place when he lived at the castle already when a terrifying thought had rooted its place in her mind and before long, she'd blurted out, "Are you thinking of leaving the castle? Is that why you were so adamant in getting this place?" She remembered how badly her voice had shaken from fear.

Though Link was quick to assure her with kisses that he had no intention of leaving her or the castle it still didn't make her feel any better when he didn't outright explain his reasoning. That is until they had returned to the castle later that night and he had suggested they go for a walk in the gardens. It wasn't until they had reached the fountain that sat in the center that he finally told her why he was so set on buying the home.

"I wanted a place all to ourselves," he'd smiled shyly at her, running a hand through her hair and stopping once he cupped her cheek. "A place we can escape to if we ever wanted to leave the responsibilities of castle life behind us.

"A place all our own," he had softly said, looking into her eyes that had started glistening with unshed tears. "I know it doesn't look like much now, but I promise to fix it up and make it a place you'll want to go to get away. With me, if you'd like."

Her response had come swiftly and ecstatically, showering him with kisses, tears, and a lasting embrace. No one had ever given her something so meaningful in all her life.

The little home had served them well. Not only to escape castle life as Link had put it, but had come in handy many times as a place for rest or to escape the weather when scouting for shrines. It helped that there was such a sanctum located right within Hateno, and only a press of a button away.

"I know you're trying to help, but I really think you're going about this the wrong way," Link said, deftly cutting off her musings down memory lane.

"You're the one who asked for privacy. I believe your exact words were, "Zelda, I hate being put on display"." The woman tilted her head to the side, staring him up and down in slow movements. "Frankly, I love putting you on display. Especially when you look this good." Link rolled his eyes but couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. "You know that if I had had _my_ way, all of Hyrule would know exactly who you are by now. You deserve the recognition, just like the rest of the Champions."

She had thought his request at the time had seemed unfair. After all, Link had played a key role in Ganon's takedown, why wouldn't he want the recognition to go along with his hard work? Two years by his side had answered her own question: Link relished in the fight, he lived to serve and protect strictly behind the monarchy with anonymity. But his reluctance stemmed from something far simpler—he had never been fond of public attention.

"Still," Link finished off his coffee and set the mug back on the tray, "do you have to tell them I'm dead?" he whined lightly.

"It's so much more fun to see their reactions," Zelda snickered.

With the rest of the meal finished, they remained rooted on the sofa, cuddling by the fire. Every now and then they would share a kiss until a knock brought them back to reality. Link stood, pulling Zelda up with him. "Come in."

The door opened and a young-looking woman with long white hair tied back, wearing traditional Sheikah attire consisting of a white robe and black tights, walked through. Her dark eyes roamed the room until they settled on Zelda and Link who had begun to move closer as the door opened. She smiled. "A fine day for scouting, isn't it? Not a cloud in the sky and the stable boys have the horses and gear ready. If you two are set, we can get going."

"Change of plans, Impa. It seems _someone_ would much rather spend time with my father than his girlfriend." Zelda cast Link a not-so-subtle glare.

Impa looked over at the young man, decked out in his formal Guard's uniform. "Is that so…"

"Meeting," Link simply stated to Impa's nonverbal question. She stared at him for a moment longer before giving Link a very mysterious smile, one that caused the knight's back to stiffen and his heart to race.

This exchange was lost on the princess as she simply walked out of Link's room and waited for the others to follow. Link promptly offered Zelda his arm, which she allowed to become interwoven with her own. Impa led the way through the castle while the two followed from behind, enjoying the final moments together before their duties caused them to be apart. Zelda kept up the conversation for the most part as she chatted freely about the day's mission. Link listened with a smile, occasionally cutting in to keep the exchange two-sided.

It was only a matter of time before they reached their destination, stopping before a pair of massive doors. Two guards posted on either side stood at attention in the presence of the princess. Zelda stared at the door that led into the throne room with a look of mild boredom, knowing who was in there but not knowing the reason _why_ they had requested for her knight.

"I wish you could come," she muttered unhappily.

Link smiled as he turned her towards him. "I do, too. But this will be a great time for you and Impa to spend some alone time together." Link knew in-between running Kakariko Village and Link always being by Zelda's side, the two friends hardly got to see each other alone. "Besides, it's only one time. I'll be with you on the next one."

Zelda nodded slowly, still not completely satisfied.

"Promise me you'll behave?" Link said, which caused Zelda to give him a dry look. He sighed. "Right. It's _you_ I'm talking about. At least promise me you'll be safe."

She chuckled and nodded, sealing their deal with a chaste kiss.

"Impa, if I can ask that you take care of Zelda in my place. And yourself, of course."

"With my life," Impa vowed with a bow of her head. "And to you, Link… Good luck." She shot him another mysterious smile. This time he was certain the Sheikah knew what was going on but said nothing as Link held her gaze before giving her a curt nod. For a split second, worry settled in his mind that she would talk to Zelda about his meeting, but the feeling went as quickly as it came. It was Impa, after all, he could trust her.

"I'll see you at dinner," he promised Zelda with a final farewell kiss. Link watched the women walk away down the hall as Zelda's voice once again rang out. As they turned the corner to escape from view, Zelda blew him one last kiss, and with a wink, was gone.

Link straightened as if steeling himself for battle. He nodded at the guards to open the doors and walked in.

_This is like that. Just a different kind of battlefield._

Upon walking to the center of the massive room, Link knelt with reverence. The booming voice of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule from atop his mighty throne of gold echoed throughout the chamber. His voice, a mix of genuine joy and satisfaction, said, "I was beginning to wonder when you would pay me a visit, my boy. Shall we get this meeting underway?"

Link stood and nodded. _A_ new _kind of battlefield._

▲△▲

_Where is he? Surely still not with Father, right?_

Zelda stared out her balcony with a scowl. It wasn't like Link to be late, especially when they'd hardly seen each other all day. She had bathed and gotten herself presentable as soon as she had gotten back to the castle, anticipating Link's arrival any minute. The maids had set the table with food—that had long gone cold—and he _still_ hadn't shown.

There were so many things she needed to tell him about her travels that day. Aside from taking out a few more Bokoblins, Zelda had made a startling discovery: neither she nor Impa could get the tower or the shrines in the West Necluda region to activate. They had tried everything and yet the ancient structures refused to yield their secrets. Which had naturally upset Zelda, as they had made the long journey only to end up with nothing. That is until Impa had suggested something that the princess had found intriguing: "What if Link is the key, and only he can activate them?"

Zelda had argued that that wouldn't be the case, but the more she thought about, the more sense it made. She and Link had always gone scouting together, and always their trips would prove fruitful. Zelda just assumed that even without Link she would be more than enough to activate the structures on her own, but it seemed Link really _was_ the only one with the power to do so. Their trip today had been more than enough proof of that. The one time Link had stayed behind, and nothing worked.

She hadn't known how to feel about that at first. After all, Zelda was the more passionate of the two in locating all the shrines and activating them. It was _she_ who was more fascinated with discovering the secrets of the Ancient Sheikah than he was. It was Zelda who strived to better understand the technology, the Guardians, the Divine Beasts—than anyone else she knew. So why, why would the Sheikah Slate have the intention of only having the Chosen Hero wield it?

"Cheer up, my girl," Impa had said to Zelda as she dejectedly made their way back to the castle. "Perhaps, this is a good thing."

"How?" the princess had sourly asked.

"My Zelda, I thought you of all people would know the answer to that." When Impa didn't get a response back, she'd elaborated, "This means you get to spend more time with your knight, of course," she gave Zelda a smile. "Hylia knows the two of you are inseparable as it is. This will bring you that much closer. Well, as close as you can be without making it official."

Zelda couldn't make sense of the last thing Impa had said but if it meant she and Link would be spending more time together, there was nothing else she _needed_ to understand.

_Funny, how in the beginning I resented him, even going as far as to abuse Gerudo Town law to allude him. Now I can't stand to be apart from him._ She chuckled into the disappearing rays of light.

It had started off innocently enough. Playful banter followed by some flirty glances here and there. Then came the sly touches of hands and coy smiles. Until, inevitably, their friendship soon deepened into something far stronger in the following weeks, as the two would regularly meet up in seclusion in the library at night, talking casually at first before sharing their first few timid kisses. It was new, it was thrilling, but it was also dangerous and neither of them dared to speak of their feelings out loud for fear that even the walls themselves would expose their secret. Any sort of romance between them would be hard. Zelda was a princess, next in line and heir to the throne. And while Link had been well received by the king, as Rhoam had been close friends with Link's father, Russell, Link was still just a knight with no Royal blood to speak of.

It happened a month and a half after the events at Gerudo Town when Link's self-restraint finally gave way as he summoned the courage to express his feelings for her one fine morning over breakfast. With her father, present, no less.

"King Rhoam, I request the honor of courting your daughter."

So direct he had been that Zelda had almost choked on her apple. To say the action had been more than a little surprising was an understatement. Her father had also been quite taken aback with the request. He, however, had recovered far quicker than Zelda and, after a brief talk with the two of them, had went ahead and given them his blessing.

It was only when the two of them were finally alone in her room that Link immediately started rambling heartfelt confession of love for her, ending with a nervous request to be given a chance to prove himself to her. He had assured her he was absolutely certain this was what he wanted and that if things didn't work out between them, he would be more than willing to leave her side if she wished it, and never had to see him again.

"I know this means we have a very difficult road ahead of us," he had said, holding her hand with his trembling ones, "but I'm tired of feeling the way I do about you and not be able to hold you, touch you…kiss you, to show my love for you openly and without fear. If there was a chance your father would not object, I had to take it. My efforts paid off it seemed, seeing as I am still here. Zelda, if you're willing, I'll always be here for you…if you'll have me…"

Her answer was to throw herself into his arms, unexpectedly. The two fell in a heap on the floor, laughing and smiling and kissing and crying and forgetting about everything else except their immense happiness at that moment.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Zelda blinked as the sky outside came back into view. She pushed away from the railing and went back inside to call out, "Come in."

Silently, Link slipped inside and closed the door, wearing a smile. Zelda crossed her arms, already berating him when within seconds, he had crossed the room and lifted her up in the air—mid-rant—laughing as he twirled her about.

"Put me down! I'm trying to be mad at you!"

He laughed again but did as he was told, not completely letting go as he held onto her hand.

"Where were you? Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"I'm sorry," he said, though he looked anything but as he continued to smile at her.

Zelda rose a questioning brow, "What's gotten into you? You look like you've just been told you're getting free food for life from that place you like to eat at in Castle Town." He ignored the jibe and instead walked with her to the balcony. "But, what about…" Zelda stared at their dinner.

"Later, I promise."

This surprised her, as she knew Link very rarely passed up food. But she humored him, nonetheless. Whatever it was he was going to tell her must have been important, as he hadn't even changed out of his Guard's attire. "Were you still with my father?"

Link nodded but said nothing else. Usually, his silence wouldn't have bothered her since Zelda had had a long time to get used to it. Link had told her once she talked enough for the both of them. This time, however, she found herself a little irritated he was being more mysterious than usual. "What did he want?" she pressed.

Silence. He was staring out at the stars as if waiting for something to happen. Zelda's patience was beginning to wane. She was tired and hungry. She also didn't like the fact that he seemed to be picking and choosing which questions he would answer.

When it seemed that the stars were all aligned in his favor, Link turned to face her. A gentle smile played on his features and, instead of looking relieved, Zelda felt herself go tense. "Are you…alright, Link?" She hadn't seen him smile this much since he began courting her. Was he ill? Drunk?

"Better than alright. I feel amazing!" He paused. And more gently asked, "How about you, are you well?"

Zelda blinked. His volleying mood was starting to make her head throb.

Sensing her dwindling tolerance, Link got into it, taking a deep breath, he said, "There was a really good reason I needed to see your father today. You see, I needed to get something he had been safekeeping for me for a long time now."

Zelda frowned and opened her mouth to voice out her question, but decided against it and closed it again. He would have most likely ignored her anyway. She nodded for him to continue.

"Do you remember," he spoke softly, as if afraid to disrupt the night itself, "that night below the stars when I had sworn loyalty to you?" She nodded again. "Did you ever question _why_?"

As a matter of fact, the thought had crossed her mind. Though, at that moment, she hadn't been willing to voice her question as she was already trying to get back in his good graces for betraying him. Zelda merely shrugged.

"I did it because…because someday, I planned to do this." To her utter astonishment, Link slowly sank down onto one knee, grasping her left hand as he did so. Somehow, she didn't think Link was going to swear felty a second time. "It was a promise, more to myself than you, that no matter what, I would always stay by your side. I realized that it wasn't my duty that made me go after you the way I did that day. It was because I wanted to spend the rest of my days with you, by your side. Not as your knight… As your husband…"

Very slowly, Zelda released a breath she hadn't even known she had been holding. Her whole body felt like someone had poured cold water over her and she wasn't sure what to do about that.

"Zelda…?" Link's previous eagerness quickly faded into concern when she hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

She swallowed, trying to get some moisture back into her mouth that had suddenly gone dry. "Link…" her voice was still hoarse. She coughed. "Have you…thought this through?"

"Of course I have. It's what I've wanted for a long time. I…" he muttered, "I thought this is what you wanted, too…" Had he been wrong? Had Zelda never seen him in _that_ way? Was she hoping he would never ask; would get bored and leave; didn't have the means to make her happy?

As Link was lost in his thoughts, so was she, as Zelda pulled her hand back to question why she wasn't jumping for joy. What was it that was preventing her from enjoying this beautiful moment? Wasn't this what she had dreamt of since their first kiss? She tried to think logically. "You haven't thought this through."

Link sighed, getting back to his feet. He crossed his arms. "Zelda—"

"No, listen to me. You don't know what this would mean."

He cooly rose a brow. "Enlighten me."

"To marry me would mean giving up your freedom, your privacy." Her voice was leveled when she followed up with, "That's what you value. That's why you didn't want anyone to know your involvement in the fight with Ganon—I get that. I'm not judging you," Zelda held up her hands to fend off his argument. "All I'm saying is, this will change everything for you. You'll be put front and center, with all eyes on you. Is that really what you want, Link? Will you be happy at my side when you can no longer run headfirst into battle, or when you are relentlessly scrutinized by, not only the public but by nobles and officials, too? Will you be satisfied with this new life when you realize your whole life now isn't really _yours_ anymore?"

Zelda knew she was talking about herself now, but she didn't care. Link knew she had always felt like a caged bird, unable to spread her wings and fly free. It hadn't started when he had shown up, either. Her life of unspoken rules and haughty agendas had been placed even before her birth. Never was she given a choice. But Link…

"You have a choice," Zelda's eyes tried to convey sympathy. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Why would you want to share my cage?"

Warm hands held her face. His eyes, so blue, held her green ones before kissing her. Slowly, at first, and then with a fierceness that momentarily took her back. She couldn't help herself as she leaned deeper into his touch, grabbed at the material of his uniform, and pulled him as close as they were able to physically get. Their urgent kiss called for air and soon, they were both panting, staring into each other's eyes once more.

Gently, he said, "I know what it means. I accept all of it, without hesitation." Zelda shook her head, lowering her head sadly. "You asked me why I would want to share your cage."

Slender fingers forced her gaze up to him. He was saddened to see unshed tears in their depths but Link pushed forward, "To that, I can only say, it's because I love you…"

She'd heard the words countless times, of course. Yet they still managed to make her breath hitch. Zelda was sure they always would.

"I love you, Zelda. That will never change."

She finally succumbed to her tears. "Our lives will," her voice was quiet. "It won't be easy. Things are bound to change for us."

"But never _between_ us," he insisted.

The momentary silence was pierced only by Zelda's sniffling. Link was certain he was wearing her down but what was the point of that if she didn't feel the same way he did for her? "Zelda, look at me."

After more sniffling, she reluctantly did. Link brushed away her tears as best he could with his thumbs before cupping her face again. He stared intently into her eyes, knowing that this was his last chance. "Do you love me?"

They widened slightly but never did they flinch, never did she look away. Fresh tears spilled forth, staining her cheeks, but it made them sparkle all the more. "Yes," came her breathy reply.

It was like a breath of fresh air. The tension immediately left his body. Link felt his peace of mind returning to him as he smiled softly down at her. "Please don't keep me waiting any longer then. Marry me, Zelda."

"Yes," she whispered, little by little her voice returned and she found herself unable to stop the flow of tears as well as her words, "Yes yes yes yes yes..."

Relief flooded his senses and Link immediately pulled her into a loving embrace. She buried her face into his chest, aware that she was getting his uniform wet but found herself not caring. Arms, warm and secure, wrapped themselves around her, played with her hair, rubbed reassure circles on her back. He kissed the top of her head like a parent would with a child, but when he lifted her face once more, the feeling was anything but paternal.

Their love was reignited in full force yet there was something Link still had to do. Reluctantly, he pulled away first, his smile in place as he watched Zelda trying to brush away strands of her hair that had stuck to her face with her tears. He helped her out. "I want to hear you say it."

For a moment, confusion lined her brow before straighten itself out. She allowed herself to give him a watery smile. "Yes, I will marry you."

Link nodded once and went for one of the small pockets on his uniform. Zelda knew what it was before he had even pulled it out and desperately dried her tears with the end of her sleeves, hoping she didn't look completely a mess. She strained to get a glimpse but Link deviously kept it out of sight, wrapping his hand around the trinket before saying, "I didn't mean to present this as an afterthought, but I also didn't expect you to back out on me."

Shame flooded her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I wanted you to be sure and I didn't—"

He silenced her with a kiss. "I'm only teasing." He reached for her hand once more as his eyes searched her face. "I was the one to ask for a private audience with the king. Your father considered mine a friend and kept some personal belongings safe until I was old enough to take care of them myself. One of them being..." Link slipped his mother's ring on her finger with loving care.

Zelda marveled at its beauty. A gold band with a green stone atop twinkled up at her like the many stars above them, the only witnesses to their touching moment. She finally let out a squeal of joy as Zelda rightly launched herself at Link. He was ready, however, and caught her with strong arms.

_Just like I always will_, he thought, finally sharing a sweet kiss with his fiancée.

▲△▲

The wedding was held one year later, two weeks after Zelda's eighteenth birthday. It was a joyful event and countless lords and ladies, appointed officials, her father, and personal friends of the couple including the Four Champions, were in attendance to witness their union. Outside the massive cathedral were crowds of people who waited with anticipation for the ceremony to conclude.

Link and Zelda stood before the altar in the Temple of Time as they exchanged wedding bands, recited their vows, and finally shared their first kiss as husband and wife to the welcoming sound of thunderous applause within the Temple.

The booming sound of the Temple's mighty bells overhead echoed throughout the Plateau as massive cheers erupted at the sight of the royal couple emerging hand-in-hand. Flower petals and confetti were tossed into the air in celebration when Link and Zelda climbed into the carriage that would take them back home, waving to the masses who smiled and cheered as they passed.

The reception lasted well into the night but Zelda and Link had retired way before then to attend a more _private_ reception of their own. Urbosa had gifted Zelda a very daring wedding gift beforehand to be used for after the ceremony and it was being put to good use now. It was almost a replica of the outfit she had worn when she had turned fifteen, only this time, it was in translucent white and left little to the imagination with its risqué design, if that was even possible.

Link had almost choked on his tongue at the sight and Zelda had taken great pleasure in his unusual break in composure. But she had just one more surprise in store...

"Ta daaa!" she exclaimed, producing a bottle of red Gerudo wine from somewhere on her to calm their first-time nerves.

Link still couldn't figure out how she did that.

▲△▲

Their honeymoon was short but fun and consisted of a week of adventurous backpacking through many different places, relishing in the quietness and peacefulness before resuming their duties back behind castle walls.

The weeks leading up to the wedding, Link had undergone a massive change in his daily routine that consisted of lesson after lesson on the fine art on how to be a Royal. As the up and coming Prince Consort to Princess Zelda, he would be forced to not only look the part but act like it as well. It had been something Zelda wished to shield him from but as Link had told her after a particularly long and grueling course, it was something he was willing to endure for her.

And as the months passed following their wedding, Zelda was pleased to see Link had taken to his new role quite nicely. She had always known he was a fast learner and grasped things quickly but it was something else to see him in action.

It was one particularly long discussion where Link and Zelda were delegating with a neighboring country on trade and supplies that she actually got to see her husband's political skills in action. It had impressed her. So much so that following the end of their meeting, as they walked arm in arm through the halls and after rounding a corner, Zelda had grabbed Link's arm and pulled him into an empty room to show him just _how_ impressed she had been.

▲△▲

Link had always been a warrior. It was instilled in him at a very young age. By the age of four, he was already fighting—and besting—adult knights, more than twice his size. He was what one would call a prodigy. Another thing that was instilled in him was to never give up. It was one of the reasons that had led him to go after Zelda that day in Gerudo Town.

"It's your turn, Link."

He said nothing.

"Come on, get up," Zelda nudged him.

He still didn't move.

Zelda sat up to scowl at her husband beside her, arms crossed. "I _know_ you're awake."

Link stopped breathing.

She groaned, moving aside the covers to get up and leave the bedroom, but not before shooting him another glare.

Now, he realized, snuggling deeper into the mattress with a satisfied sigh, giving up wasn't so bad. Not if it meant a few more hours of sleep.

The nursery room was dark save for the moon's rays coming through the window. Zelda easily navigated her way to the crib, finding a very awake and very angry looking baby. His cheeks were red from screaming and his eyes were scrunched shut. Zelda smiled and gently went to pick up her son. As soon as he felt her presence, the little boy immediately opened his eyes. _It's like looking into a mirror,_ she couldn't help but think, as green eyes reflected back at her.

Zelda's smile grew as she gently started rocking her arms back and forth, all the while humming a very familiar song, one that had been passed down through the generations of her family. After what felt like hours and it seemed a lullaby just wasn't going to cut it for the four-month-old, Zelda sighed in defeat and retreated back into the bedroom, her son still in her arms.

The boy happily babbled as he was settled alongside his mother, tugging at her hair as he kicked his legs wildly.

Link mentally sighed, deciding he wasn't going to get any more sleep after all and rolled over to see Zelda smiling down at their son. Upon seeing Link awake, her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Not very hero-y of you throwing in the towel like that."

"Fighting Ganon was easier than this," he muttered, running a hand through his weary face.

Her displeasure at her husband evaporated at that and Zelda couldn't help but chuckle as their son cooed louder when Link went to pick him up. She sidled in closer to Link to watch their son. The man watched with amused eyes as the baby held Link's finger with a tight grasp.

"He's a natural," Link found himself saying aloud. "My Russell."

Named after his late and current grandfather, Russell Bosphoramus Hyrule was the exact clone of his father, with his blond hair and growing strength. All except the green eyes, which he'd inherited from his mother.

Another thing Russell would eventually come to inherit from Zelda, and wouldn't be known until years down the line, would be her adventurous spirit to venture outside castle walls—much to his mother's horror and King Rhoam's immense pleasure. But despite the many challenges they would face, Link and Zelda would face them together as one.

Bestowed upon them by the Goddess Hylia, the trials never ended, as life was one long and tiresome trial. Yet they vowed to always strive to find peace even in their most difficult of times.

The Goddess Hylia smiled upon them for many years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap!
> 
> Normally I would have had this up tomorrow but it's my anniversary and I really wanted to enjoy the day with my husband without worrying about posting lol
> 
> But thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on my work, I really appreciate all the feedback and support. As for the chapter itself, I hope it wasn’t TOO long and that you all could follow along easily enough. Obviously, it skips around a bit but I tried my best to keep it from getting derailed too much!
> 
> There’s more to come from me in the future so stay tuned, thanks again!


End file.
